bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fearless Five (franchise)
The Fearless Five is a CGI-animated Christian television franchise created by StormieCreater and distributed by Big Idea. The stories relove on the titular band, Persephone, Bash, Azul, Reggie, and Derrik as they go through various adventures and keep their faith strong through various troubles. Though the series is mainly aimed towards pree-teens and teens, it is made for all ages to watch. The series takes place in Westerville, a fictional town in which the residents are various kinds of species, unknown, anthropomorphic, or even shape-wise. Characters Main Characters Persephone Collins- The main protagonist who sings lead in the band. She had terrible anxiety in Fearless ''until she learned to conquer it at the end. In the series, she is more confident and bold, yet socially awkward and dorky at the same time. She also developed a righteous temper where she lashes out on anyone to dares hurt her family, friends, and especially Bash. She developed a crush on both Bash and William, a member of the Art and Drama club, though her crush on Bash is more hidden. '''Sebastion Cordell' - The main deuteragonist and Persephone's childhood best friend who plays lead guitar. He remains the same during the movie and the series, though he developed a liking towards girls, especially Minerva, though his attempts to act cool around them don't go as he planned. He leads the little scout troop. Azul Settlemire- Persephone's laid-back southern friend who plays the bass in the band. Reginald "Reggie" Settlemire- Persephone's uptight British-speaking friend and Azul's adoptive brother who plays the piano. In the series, he's the leader around the Fearless Five house. It is hinted that he has a crush on Lila. Derrik Nottinghan- Persephone's square-shaped friend who plays drums. Phillip Mertollini- The lead singer and eldest brother of the Mertollini Brothers and the main antagonist turned anti-hero of the series. He is Persephone's arch-rvial. Craig Mertollini- The middle brother of the Mertollini Brothers, who developed a love for boba tea in the series. Dean Mertollini- The youngest brother of the Mertollini Brothers who is romantically interested in Persephone. Supporting Cast Main Melody Collins- Persephone's mother who protects Persephone for ten years from her anxiety, but then supports her when she learns to conquer it. Edwin Collins- Persephone's father who invents things to cure diseases. Manny and Danny Collins- Persephone's younger twin brothers. Seleste- Persephone's shy friend who was her roommate in Fearless until Persephone moved out. In the series, Seleste's new roommate is revealed to be Abbie. Also in the series, she has developed a major crush on Donny, who's feelings are mutual. Westerville U Students Abbie- Persephone's new friend who is Seleste's new roommate. She speaks in a hillbilly accent. Scooter- Bash and Persephone's witty, flirtatious, snarky, smart aleck friend. Minerva- The most attractive girl on campus and Bash's love interest. Donny- A bashful goody-two-shoes and Seleste's mutual crush. Sergei- A stoic and quiet Russian student at Westerville U. Gary- A mysterious, weird acting student at Westerville U who dresses like a superhero. Sawyer- A serious, short-tempered student at Westerville U who has a crush on Minerva. Petal- A mellow, nature loving student at Westerville U who's BFFs with Aisa. Aisa- A quiet, goth student at Westerville U who's BFFs with Petal. Axel- A nervous nerd at Westerville U who's good friends with Kevin and Kip. Kevin- Axel's extroverted best friend who attends Westerville U. Kip- A well-mannered student at Westerville U who's good friends with Axel and Kevin. Phineas- Bash's awkward friend from Westerville U. Paris- Phineas's sister who has a crush on Bash. Yori- A hypochondriac and perfectionist student at Westerville U. Pepe- A suave French student at Westerville U. Sydney- An ocean-loving student at Westerville U. Calliope- The coolest girl on campus who's an introvert. Gideon- Calliope's larger-than-life best friend. The Shapes- An Acapella group who go to Westerville U. They consist of chipper Marcelo bean, tomboyish Juniper circle, smooth talking Giovanni triangle who has an Italian accent, Sassy Renet heart, and quiet, but tough Brock cube. Wendy Weatherbee- One of the Weatherbee members who's an optimist and fashionista. Walter Weatherbee- Wendy's eccentric brother who's also an optimist. He works at GerBurger as a cashier and occasional fry cook. Blandi Patterson- The richest girl at Westerville U and campus queen bee. Caprice- Blandi's best friend who's a fashion advocate and music fanatic. Kora- The social butterfly at Westerville U who likes selfies. Eleni- A baker at Westerville U who's in a wheelchair. Bash takes her to the Autumn Fling in the episode "Why Not Me?" Lila- A loud, fiesty, girlish gymnast of Westerville U who's a friend of Kora and Eleni. B-13- A Scottish robot member of the 3-syllable art and drama club. Julio- A Brooklyn-accented member of the 3-syllable art and drama club. Felipe- An Italian-Hispanic member of the 3-syllable art and drama club. Bernadette- A female French member of the 3-syllable art and drama club who's Felipe's love interest. Alena- A female Texan member of the 3-syllable art and drama club. William- a British member of the 3-syllable art and drama club who's Alena's best friend and Persephone's second crush. Brody- The ladies' man lifeguard who does his job just to impress the ladies. Geo- A lifeguard who does his job to please God rather than the girls. Millie- Bash and Persephone's friend with down syndrome who appears in the episode "The Special Snowflake". Pearl- Sydney's proper cousin who appears in the episode "The Heart that Lies Within" Marina- Sydney's loud and tomboyish cousin who appears in the episode "The Heart that Lies Within". She appears as a rival for Seleste for Donny's affections. Selaine- Seleste's third cousin who debuts in season 2. She the exact opposite of her cousin, sassy, loud, and assertive. She starts having a crush on Donny. Cassandra- Selaine's BFF and fashionista. Venus- A tomboyish, rebellious person who is friends with Marina. Lana- Venus's friend with a don't care attitude who likes wearing dark clothing. Terra- Venus's classy and cheerful fashionista friend. Fawn- Venus's quiet and mellow friend who's a candy striper at Westerville Hospital. Sofia- Venus's laid-back friend and skateboarder. Indigo- A French cowardly swordsman who soon falls in love with Fawn. Avril- A loud and feisty partyer. Slade- Avril's smooth-talking, cool boyfriend. Westerville Residents Simon Applestein- An apple-headed hard-working father and husband and Persephone's old babysitter. Selestine Applestein- Simon's wife. Star Applestein- Simon and Selestine's baby daughter. Maisy- A girly, cute Little Scout member of Bash's troop. Talia- An intelligent member of the Little Scouts and Maisy's best friend. Orville- A nervous member of the Little Scouts. Jasper- An obnoxious, yet well-meaning member of the Little Scouts. Anais- A grumpy member of the Little Scouts member who's closest to Bash. Evan and Gloria Cordelli- Bash and Roari's Parents. Roari Cordelli- Roari's imaginative younger sister. Max and Josephine Settlemire- Reggie and Azul's parents. Adoniram- A pompous eagle and occasional teacher at Westerville U. Daphne- An occasional teacher at Westerville U who likes Adoniram. Piero- The art teacher at Westerville U. Waldo and Wanda Weatherbee- Wendy and Walter's parents. Ms. June Stevian- One of the senior citizens who likes cats. Mr. Art McAllistar- A Scottish senior citizen. Mrs. Ruby Rutabeganshwartzenheimer- A senior citizen who likes to bake cookies. Mr. Lance Blythe- A senior citizen who served in World War II. Fritz Funnybear- The mascot of Fritz's Funhouse, a pizza franchise. Officer Joan- A female police officer who's the toughest on the force. The Triplets- Three girls, Sara, Sally, and Stephanie, who are easily attracted to good-looking men. Pastor Dennis- The pastor at Bash and Persephone's Church. Molli Santiago- Dennis' wife. Angel Santiago- Dennis' daughter who likes traveling and photography. Films Fearless The series' begins with its feature film pilot, Fearless, which revolves around the main protagonist, Persephone, as she struggles with her anxiety, rivalry between bands, and family trouble. The Fearless Five Adventures The series takes place a month after the first film, where the titular band goes through various adventures and problems. Video Games The Fearless VeggieTales: The Rift Between Our Worlds This non-canon adaptation of both series centers around Persephone and Larry the Cucumber as both of their worlds are at stake when Rift City is created. Both of them have to use their skills to rescue their friends from the glitches that reside in the Rift. Other languages * Los cinco intrépidos (Spanish) * Les Cinq Sans Peur (French) * Die furchtlosen Fünf: Die Band mit dem Geist Gottes (German) * Os Cinco Sem Medo (Brazilian Portuguese) * The Fearless Five (Dutch) * The Fearless Five: Det utrolige bandet uten frykt (Norwegian) * 无所畏惧的五人 (Chinese) * フィアレスファイブ (Japanese) Trivia *The series was originally going to be named Everlasting Worshippers, but the name was changed due to confusion. *This is the first Big Idea series to be rated TV-Y7, though very little to no use of rude humor was used. Category:StormieCreater's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:The Fearless Five series